Superman's Dark Secret
Superman's Dark Secret is an episode of the fan film series called Meanwhile, At The Hall Of Justice. The story is set in an alternate universe in which Superman is a racist, and the Marvel Comics superheroes co-exist with the Super Friends. Cast Story In the Hall of Justice, the Super Friends receive a message from the Legion of Doom that they have captured President Obama. Lex Luthor tells them that if they don't bring the Legion of Doom 100,000 dollars then he will murder the president. Batman gets up out of his chair and tells Wonder Woman and Black Vulcan that they are on point. He then tells Aquaman over the TV com to create a perimeter with his fish around their underwater lair. Just then, Superman enters the room, munching on a banana. He sees the president on the screen and asks everyone "What's going on with Tiger Woods?" Wonder Woman then tells him its' the president. Superman then says "You know they all kinda look..." He then stops, but Black Vulcan asks him what he was about to say. Superman tells him, "Oh nothing." He then tells him he'll just stick to monitor duty this time. But Wonder Woman tells him they need his leadership and experience. Superman tells him someone has to watch all of this stuff, and he super speeds around the room showing them all of the things that need to be monitored. He also tells them someone needs to stay and coordinate. Batman tells him it's the third time Superman had monitor duty when the president was in peril. Black Vulcan then tells everyone he was right all along, that Superman is a racist. Superman doesn't like that, and he says, "Easy with the 'r' word, Black." Then Black Vulcan is insulted that he called him black but Superman asks: "Isn't that your first name?" He then goes on to tell him no one else has their own water fountain in the Hall of Justice. Wonder Woman is surprised to see that Superman is endangering the mission just because Obama's black. Superman tells her that's not true, it's because he's Muslim. Batman then tells him that's even worse. Black Vulcan asks him why that's worse. Superman then tells them that he grew up in Smallville in the middle of Kansas and that he's not used to this big city life. He then reminds them that Obama wasn't even born in the United States. Batman tells Superman: "Neither were you!" And Black Vulcan tells everyone: "Somebody shut his ass up!" Wonder Woman asks how he could be so racist since he himself is an alien. He tells her Krypton didn't have black people. Batman asks Superman if he hates Martian Manhunter because he has green skin. Superman tells him that Green Martians are like the white people of Mars. Wonder Woman asks "What about the White Martians? Superman answers: "They're like the Asians." He then tells them he doesn't understand why everyone thinks he's ruining the mission, when it's plainly obvious that a mission underwater would make it impossible for Black Vulcan to join anyway. Black Vulcan then realizes that he can't go near water, because it could short out his electrical powers. Wonder Woman tells him that's the only reason Aquaman is joining them. Aquaman could hear her over the com and he says "!&%$ you!" Batman then tells the others that it's up to them to save the president themselves, but just then, Flash super speeds into the room and tells them there's no need, because the Avengers have already done it. They then look at the screen to see a television broadcast showing Wolverine shaking the president's hand, and he accidentally cuts his hand off with his adamantium claws, and blood spews everywhere from the wounded president. Some time later, at the Daily Planet building, Clark Kent is listening to the radio and hears a report about an orphanage on fire. He is about to make his transformation into Superman, but when he hears that the orphanage is in Harlem, he sits back down at his desk. Notes *This is the '''Super Friends fan film produced by Team Tiger Awesome, the second one being Why Superheroes Make Terrible Bosses. *This episode is marketed as a "Lost" episode of the Super Friends. This is obviously just a joke, as it is clearly not part of the Super Friends series. *Flash refers to the Avengers as the "Marvel heroes." Marvel Comics is the company that publishes the Avengers comics. Category:Shorts Category:Fan productions